Shadow the hedgehog 2
by boredknight
Summary: Shadow is GUN's Top Agent! He is sent for missions for justice! Allies:Sonic the Hedgehog and Rouge.Enemies include: Eggman and Silver the Hedgehog. Rate and review. No abuse. Tell me how to improve.
1. Chapter 1

( I don't own anything from Sega!)

_**Shadow the Hedgehog 2**_

( Shadow POV)

As I was walking in the building of GUN, I was thinking were Rouge was. I haven't heard of her lately. She is probably hunting for treasures. Meanwhile, I entered the Commander's room, he was doing some paper work. " Shadow I need your help, Rouge has been kidnapped by Robotnik, I need you to get her back as soon as possible!" He said formal. " I'm on it!" I said. " That amateur!" I whispered. " Did you say anything?" " No nothing." I lied.

" Time to visit Eggman again." I said. I saw an army of robots waiting for me. Shadow felt confident, he's done this before. He skated to them. Just before he hit them, he transformed into his chaos form( when Shadow turns red) and suddenly the robots blew up! " Too easy." Shadow imitated Sonic." Rouge must be near. How do I get up there? " Chaos Control!"

On the other side, more robots were waiting for him! Shadow spin-dashed two and destroyed 4 with Chaos Spear. " I'm the Ultimate Life form, you can't beat me!" Shadow said cocky. The robots aimlessly shot to Shadow. " What was Eggman thinking with those aims?" Shadow destroyed them all with Chaos Blast. " Morons!" The robots couldn't keep up with him, he has super speed. He was nearing the door when more robots came out of the air. " Great, more robots to destroy." He destroyed them all by using his Dark Tornado ( Sonic Heroes). I finally opened the door, I saw Rouge who was surprised to see me. " Shadow, why you?" She asked confused. What is she, ungrateful? " GUN send me." I replied back. " We need to get out of here."

As we made our way from the base more robots appeared. " Do they never stop?" I asked angrily. " What did you expect? They are built by Eggman." she smirked. No time for this. I spin- dashed 4 while Rouge destroyed them with a portable bomb. " Where did you get them from?" I asked confused. " Somewhere, just get on with the mission!" She asked impatiently. Out of nowhere a robot was hitting Rouge from behind" Rouge watch out!" I warned her. " AAH! Shadow help me!" She pleaded. I destroyed it by using a Chaos Spear. " Thanks!" She thanked me. " No problem."

Suddenly, a big robot came out of nowhere. It face looked like Eggman's. " I think we are in trouble." Rouge added. " Hmph." That was my reply. I spin-dashed it, but it didn't make a scratch. " What the hell!" I asked a little pissed off. " Eat this!" I said using Chaos Spear. Again, no scratch. " What the hell!" Rouge and Shadow both together. It was the robots time to strike. He stamped his feet which caused an earthquake. Rouge and Shadow was thrown back falling on the merciless ground. Rouge was unconscious . " Damn!" That was all I could say. He had a lightsabre. He is preparing to strike me. Is this the end?

TO BE CONTINUED!

__________________________________________________________________________

Please rate and review! No abuse, please! Tell me how to improve!


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own anything from Sega!)

**Shadow the Hedgehog- part 2**

He is going to kill me. This is the end. When out of nowhere a blue breeze went past. It caught the robot off-guard. No doubt that it is Sonic. What is he doing here? He looked at me with his trade mark grin. It is annoying me!

"Shadow, it's been a long time!" He said, feeling proud. "Whatever." I replied, uninteresting. "Same as usual!" Sonic said smiling. Meanwhile, the robot stamped again, causing another earthquake. Again, I was blasted flying into the air and falling on the ground. "Sonic, no time to play! This is serious!" I said. "I can't get through his armour. Eggman is getting smarter!" I said. "No way! You're joking, right?" Sonic spin-dashed at the robot, but no damage. The robot grabbed Sonic and threw him at the wall. "Do you believe me now?" I smiled at Sonic. Sonic just ignored me. "Sonic Wind!" Sonic yelled. However, his blue tornado had no effect on the robot. "What the hell!" Sonic said, a little pissed off."I know." Remembering my Chaos Spear. "He may be strong, but we are fast!" I suggested. We sped round the robot, he was confused. He stamped for the third time. And we flew again in the air. "Good thing we've got all the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic said, feeling smart. "And you're telling me now!" I screamed. "Let's do this!" We turned into our Super mode. Sonic had a gold shiny form, while I have a silver-gold looking form with my red-streaks still on it. "Chaos Spear!" This time the robot got damaged. "Finnaly, some damage!" I said, feeling proud. "Sonic Wind!" Sonic said. The robot spinned around and landed on the ground. "This is fun!" Sonic said, acting like a child. The robot hit Sonic in the face, Sonic was unconscious."Faker!" I screamed, angrily at Sonic. "Time for me to finish this! Chaos Blast!" I had a red form, I caused an explosion so great the base got damaged. The robot was defeated.

"Mission complete. I need a medic for Rouge and Sonic. Over." I said to my microphone. "Weaklings!" I said, referring to Sonic and Rouge. "Time to get back to the base."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Rate and review, please! No abuse! Tell me how to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own anything from Sega!)

**Shadow the Hedgehog- part 3**

I'm now at the base. I've recovered from the battle. Rouge and Sonic are still being treated by the medic. I'm feeling bored now. How long do I have to wait for some action? I'm remembering all my battles I've had. The one at the Ark against Sonic. I've won that battle. I always thought Sonic was a weird person. Then suddenly the alarm goes off. Just what I wanted! Some action!

"Shadow, a silver hedgehog stole a Chaos Emerald. Get it back!" The Commander said. A silver hedgehog? Why do I have a feeling that I know him? "Yes, sir!" I replied back.

As I was skating to my destination, I saw a silver hedgehog with a Chaos Emerald. "You! Give the Chaos Emerald back!" I said. "Who are you?" He replied back. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. Give me the Chaos Emerald!" "Why should I give something to you?" Silver said. "Give it to me, or I will take it by force!" I warned him. "Bring it on!" He said, feeling cocky. "I don't now why you are stalking me, but you won't win!" He said. "Who are you anyway?" I asked him. "My name is Silver the Hedgehog, I'm from the future." "Why did you come here?" I said. "My future is ruined thanks to Sonic!" "Sonic?" I asked confused. " Sonic, was the one which killed billions of people!" Silver said, pissed off. "What? Sonic wouldn't do a thing like this! How did it happen anyway?" I asked confused. "It happened when Amy got killed by Eggman! Sonic was so devastated he turned into Dark Super Sonic. He went to kill all humans! On the way, he killed Tails,Knuckles,Rouge,Cream, the Chaotix,Big the Cat and of course Eggman!I'm here to kill him!" He yelled at me. "You will have to go through me." I said. "Fine!" He said. We were ready in fighting position.

________________________________________________________________________--

Next battle is Shadow vs Silver!

Rate and review, pleases! No abuse! Tell me how to improve!


End file.
